Alan Schezar
Alan Schezar, also known as Allen Schezar, is a smuggler, crime lord and Goliath pilot. Alan Schezar and his Schezar's Scavengers raided Aiur after the Zerg invasion in StarCraft Episode II. They obtained special Protoss technology from a temple. It could be used along with Khaydarin Crystals to control a Zerg Cerebrate. He also captured Mojo, a Protoss commander, along with the Warbringer (a Reaver) and Danimoth (an Arbiter) in Protoss Stasis Cells. This was a great blow to the Protoss, who could no longer control the presence of the Schezar's Scavengers on Aiur. Alan Schezar first caused trouble for the Terran Dominion in the StarCraft: Enslavers series, where he managed to control a Zerg Cerebrate on an unnamed Terran world. The Dominion emperor, Arcturus Mengsk, knew that Schezar's Scavengers were prowling around in a Zerg-infested city, but he did not immediately conclude that Schezar was controlling the Zerg. Schezar's Scavengers maintained a larger military base elsewhere on the planet. There they kept a Zerg Cerebrate under their control, along with a number of Protoss High Templar in captivity. The High Templar used to possess Khaydarin Crystal amulets, which Schezar wanted to use for his projects. Instead of destroying the Cerebrate, the Alpha Squadron forces Mengsk sent after Schezar rescued the Protoss, due to communications with the imprisoned Mojo. Together the Protoss and renegade Alpha Squadron forces were able to attack Schezar's primary base on Aiur. Though defended by a Zerg Cerebrate and even the Torrasque, Schezar's forces were defeated. Dark Vengeance Schezar made a comeback in Enslavers: Dark Vengeance, having struck an alliance with renegade Dark Templar led by Ulrejaz after the Protoss of Aiur settled the Dark Templar homeworld, Shakuras. Schezar's primary base was located on Braxis. There he worked with Ulrejaz, a Dark Templar who hated the high-born Templar from Aiur. Schezar's Scavengers built a giant EMP generator, which could be used to drain shields and energy sources from Protoss technology. It had no effect on Ulrejaz's forces, the Fist of Ulrejaz, however. Ulrejaz travelled to Aiur on a mission of personal vengeance with three compatriots. They were captured there and transported to Shakuras. However, Ulrejaz had paid Schezar well to rescue him, so a large Schezar's Scavengers force travelled to Shakuras, rescuing Ulrejaz at great loss. Ulrejaz stole a Khaydarin Crystal from Shakuras during his escape. Zeratul and Mojo led a revenge force after Ulrejaz, following evidence that he had fled to Korhal IV. The planet, throne world of the Terran Dominion, was in chaos. The Protoss were not sure if Mengsk himself was in command there. Schezar's Scavengers worked side by side with Zerg, leading Mojo to believe the Terrans who attacked Shakuras and who were stationed here worked for Alan Schezar. He was correct, but for the wrong reasons. The Zerg were actually under the control of Ulrejaz. The Schezar's Scavengers were a mercenary force, whose loyalty was to themselves and money first. They surrendered to the Protoss, who let them leave the planet. Their commanding officer told Zeratul and Mojo that Schezar's primary base was on Braxis. Zeratul sent a small squad of Protoss to assassinate Schezar, whom they located in his fortress. They had to fight past Zerg as well as Schezar's Scavengers to get to him. Once there, his forces disabled Schezar's Goliath. Schezar quickly surrendered, and even turned over control of his forces to the Protoss. The Zerg surrounding his base were not under his control, he pointed out. They would try to slay him because he was now telling secrets about Ulrejaz. After a desperate battle, the Terrans and Protoss defeated the Zerg. Schezar had some explaining to do. He told the Protoss about the purpose of the EMP generator. Ulrejaz had rigged Schezar's Goliath to explode, and it was lucky for him the Protoss accidentally shut it down while destroying his Goliath. Schezar's new Goliath was similar to the old one. He also revealed the Ulrejaz had combined with three Dark Templar to become a very powerful, if insane, Dark Archon. Finally, Ulrejaz was using a Warp Gate to bring his Zerg, which he controlled on Char, to his space platform over Shakuras. From there, he would use warped Khaydarin Crystals to modify the Zerg, making them more powerful and immune to the effects of the Xel'Naga Temple, which could reach the platform. These enhanced Zerg would eventually descend to the surface of Shakuras, killing the Protoss there. The Dark Templar would retreat to their hidden places, while the Protoss of Aiur would be caught in the open and destroyed. Thus, Ulrejaz would get his revenge on these Protoss. In return for not being judged, Schezar would assist the depleted Protoss forces against the Fist of Ulrejaz. However, Ulrejaz wanted none of that. He sent assassins into Schezar's base to kill him. They succeeded. Trivia It should also be noted that "Alan Schezar" is the blonde haired expert swordsman from the Vision of Escaflowne anime series, and that apparently Blizzard Entertainment designers are fans of the show to name one of their characters from it. Both Schezars pilot mecha. See also *StarCraft: Enslavers *Enslavers: Dark Vengeance